What If
by darkmachines
Summary: What if when several soul reaper died as human, they become hollow, then Arrancar. What if the Espada had their own plans.  Follow the adventures of the Espada and there fraccion as the war starts and new members join in the Arrancar army.
1. Introduction

**What if**

_Introduction _

_ A 50 years ago._

_ Soifon is a new created arrancar. She was right now getting a tour around Las Noches by another arrancar, but she did not bother and care what his name was. Continuing the tour, they going until they saw someone else walking down the hallway across from them. Who Soifon saw was a young brown hair man. "Who is that?" she ask the arrancar next to her. "That is the Primera Espada and leader Skullak Tuma." said the arrancar. "I've also hear rumors about him looking for six arrancar to make as his fraccion." Soifon stare that the Esapda leader, then saw him stop and look in their direction. Her grey eyes met his blue eyes that had a burn feeling in them like a warrior. After a few moment Skullak looked away and continued on his way to where every he was going. Soifon was still looking at where the Espada was standing and was lost in thought. She might be new, but she could sense how power the Primera was and he was very strong._

Present.

Soifon woke up from her nap. She was wondering why she was dreaming of the first day she meet her master, though she did not really care why. Then she looked to her clock to see the time. It was 10:30, there was a meeting it the main training room for all the fraccion. So she got dressed into her uniform and made her way their.

Soifon was able to get to the training room five minutes early, before it started. She looked and saw most of the other fraccion their and made her way to the other five fraccion the serve under the Primera. First their was the oldest in the group Aisslinger. Soifon kind of like him because like her, he was cold hearted and very loyal to his master, but unlike her he tries to get along with the others. Then their was the only other female in the group Cirucci. Some time Soifon does not get her. When there master is not around she a bit rude and mean, but when their master is around she acts kind, sweet, and would do anything for her master. Next was Avirama a crazy and loud arrancar, he is very annoying when he does his rituals. Soifon sometimes wonder why her master picked him as one of his fraccion. Then their was the youngest members. First was Findor, he was like the Primera's second in command and strategist. Though he does get a little annoy when he said Exacta and No es Exacta. Then their was the youngest member Ggio Vega. For some reason Soifon can't help to feel happy when she is with him. She does not know why, but she does like being with him.

Then Soifon looked around and saw at least three more fraccion groups. First their was the Segunda Espada's fraccion. First was the oldest in the group, the drama queen Charlotte, though he might be wield he was the most nice and kindness out of all six of them. Next was Poww the religious member in the fraccion. He didn't talk that must, but he was nice too. Then their was Nirgge, he was a jerk and didn't have that many friend. Also for some strange reason Soifon sometime wish she was aloud to kick or punch him in the face. Next was Patros, a clam arrancar. Then their was Aldegor, the muscles in the group and finally Menis, the youngest in the group and more active too.

Next was the Tercera Espada's fraccion. First two were Loly and Menoly. Loly was a little annoy, while Menoly was nice, but both were very loyal to their master. Next was the oldest looking in the group Harribel, her beauty is equal to she Espada master. She did have the power to be an Espada, but she what to serve under the one save her and her friends from Rey Tiburon's foolish little brother and for that she is very thankful and loyal to her master. Her friends Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun feel the same way and are very loyal too.

Then their was the last group of fraccion that serve under the Quinto Espada. First was the oldest in the group Shawlong. He was the calms, smarts, and wises in the group. Next was Edrad, a strong, smart, and nice guy, though a lot of the other fraccion find it wield the Edrad is the only arrancar with a fire powered release form. Next was Nakeem, an arrancar who don't talk that much. Then their was Yylfordt, the party guy in the group and one of the only arrancar that has a bother. Next was Di Roy, a scare arrancar. Next was Rey, he was bit of a lady man and like to mess with with the other female fraccion, though he was still a very nice guy. Then the last two fraccion were Pesche and Tesla. Both very loyal to their master and nice guys.

Then the doors open and the Primera, Quinto, and Septima Espada's Skulllak, Grimmjow, and Dordoni came in, with the Segunda Espada Baraggan followed behind the slow. All the fraccion turn to the Espada, but it looked like the three Espada were in the middle of talking about something.

"So!" said Skullak. "Me and Grimmjow made a bet on if Ulquiorra wore make up. Grimmjow said he did and I said he did not. So both of us set up a little trap. Grimmjow up a bucket of water above Ulquiorra's door and I was one who had to get him to answer. So went Ulquiorra answered, the bucket of water fell on his head. Then Grimmjow came in with a towel and be a nice guy dry of Ulquiorra, but none of face paint came off and Grimmjow gave me 20 bucks, but we forgot Ulquiorra was still in front of us and asked "what is going on." So before we answered, we sonido way to get away." said Skullak. "It was the easy $20 I got, right Grimmjow." ask Skullak. Grimmjow look at him and said "Next time I will win the next bet." "Man, I would love to see that." said Dordoni. "Truth me it was funny, but even though I'm a high rank then Ulquiorra, he still scares me when he get mad." said Skullak. Form behind them, Baraggan was mumbling something about the Espada these day.

"Ok everyone and listen up." said Skullak. "We got good new. It seem Lord Aizen has found what he wanted and will return tomorrow with it. So we will be one step to victory." Most excited to know everything is going as planned and get if fight soon. "So night us Espada are planning a party and all fraccion a aloud to come if you like. Their will be food, drinks, karaoke singing, and games like cero bowling. So I hope to see most of you fraccion tonight." said Skullak. and with that the four Espada left.

Then soon enough the fraccion start to leave. Soifon saw Rey walk over to the Tercera's fraccion were. When they saw him, he was playing 'Mr. Nice and Cool' "So any of you lovely lady would like to go to the party with me." said Rey, but before any of the girls could answers Shawlong grabbed Rey by his collar and drag him back with the others, so they could leave. "Oh, come on Shawlong, you never let me have fun." complained Rey as the group was leaving.

Soifon and her fellow fraccion left and head back to their rooms in the Primera's palace. Soifon know guys like Shawlong and Aisslinger won't go because they don't know how to have fun. As for herself, Soifon did not know what to do? Part of her said no, while the other half told her to go because thing like this are rare in Las Noches. Unknown to her and the other, they were going to have a crazy night.

**So that chapter one, please review and tell me what you think. Also some of you might like to know who the Espada are. Their number go to 0 to 9 and all arrancar numbered 10 and higher and Numeros/fraccion. So here who the Espada are.**

**Cero Espada- Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback.**

**Primera Espada- Skullak Tuma**

**Fraccion- arrancar 17 Aisslinger Wernarr, arrancar 19 Cirucci Sanderwicci, arrancar 22 Avirama Redder, arrancar 23 Soifon, arrancar 24 Findor Carias, and arrancar 26 Ggio Vega**

**Segunda Espada- Baraggan Luisenbarn**

**Fraccion- arrancar 20 Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, arrancar 25 Choe Neng Poww, arrancar 27 Nirgge Parduoc, arrancar 28 Patros, arrancar 29 Aldegor, and arrancar 30 Menis**

**Tercera Espada- Nelliel Tu Odelschwank**

**Fraccion- arrancar 33 Loly Aivirrne, arrancar 34 Menoly Mallia, arrancar 53 Tia Harribel, arrancar 54 Emilou Apacci, arrancar 55 Franceska Mila Rose, and arrancar 56 Cyan Sung-sun **

**Cuatro Espada- Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Fraccion- arrancar 10 Yammy Llargo **

**Quinto Espada- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Fraccion- arrancar 11 Shawlong Kufang, arrancar 13 Edrad Leones, arrancar 14 Nakeem Grindina, arrancar 15 Yylfordt Granz, arrancar 16 Di Roy Linker, arrancar 32 Rey Tiburon, arrancar 42 Pesche Guatiche, and arrancar 50 Tesla Lindocruz**

**Sextra Espada- Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio**

**Fraccion- arrancar 21 Gantenbainne Mosqueda**

**Septima Espada- Szayel Aporro Granz**

**Fraccion- Lumina and Verona, arrancar 18 Demoura Zodd, and all the other ones**

**Octava Espada- Rudobon Chelute**

**Noveno Espada- Aaroniero Arruruerie**

**Privaron Espada- 105 Nnoitra Gilga, 106 Luppi Antenor, 107 Zommari Rureaux.**

**So that everyone, so please review and tell me what you think, also if anyone has a question I will do my best to answer it. **


	2. Meeting

**What If**

_Meeting_

Sosuke Aizen the former soul reaper captain of Soul Society was walk throught the halls of Las Noches to the Espada meeting room. He was successful in get the Hogyoku, the ultimate tool for him to win the upcoming war. So he order a meeting for the Espada and fraccion for a meeting about their upcoming plans. Walking with Aizen to the meeting room was two other former captains. They were Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

When they made it to the meeting room, Aizen saw that all the Espada and their fraccion were there. Gin and Tosen move of to the side, as Aizen took a sit in his chair in front of the Espada. When he saw them he was a little surprised, half of the Espada and fraccion looked fine, while the other half did not look well. So Aizen took a quick look to them, starting from the left.

First was Ulquiorra his most loyalist Espada, who was sitting their calmly with his eyes closed. Standing behind him was his fraccion Yammy. Next was the Primera Skullak, but he did not look well. He was laying his head on the table and looked sick. He was facing Aizen, but he had a sick expression with redden under his eyes, which look like he did not get much sleep. Standing behind him was his fraccion, but most on them did not look well. Poor Cirucci was holding onto his master chair, so she could stand up. Soifon and Ggio were holding onto each other to stay standing. Avirama and Findor were somewhat out of it and supporting eachother. The only one who looked find was Aisslinger, who was standing like a loyal soldier.

Next was Dordoni, who look a little off, but was still find. Standing behind him was his oldest friend and fraccion Gantenbainne. Next was Nelliel and she looked terrible. She was laying her head on the table, but she was awake and listening, she just did not have the strength to lift it. Standing behind her was her fraccion and they all did not look well. Harribel was standing the strongest, ever even though she did feel well. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun were not looking well and supporting each other up from falling. Both Loly and Menoly were doing the same thing.

Next was Aaroniero, who was still silent with his mask on and look fine. The only noise in the room was his bubbling sound. Next was Starrk, who did not look well and was laying his head on the table and was try his very best to stay awake. Behind him was his other half Lilynette and a little surprising to Aizen, she was not doing anything to keep Starrk awake like kicking him.

Next was Baraggan, who was sitting their quite, but did really like the meeting seeing Aizen. Behind his were his fraccion, standing loyal and waiting for something to happen. They all look fine, expect for Menis who was a little out of it, but trying his best to stand strong and show no weaken in front of his King. Next was Szayel, who was tapping his finger on the table unpassionly and wait for this meeting to start and get over with, so he could get back to his lab.

Next was Rudobon, who was sitting their passional. Though his head was dripping down a little show he was a little tried. Standing behind him was a hand of of his Calaveras. Finally was Grimmjow, who like Nelliel and Starrk was laying his head on the table and look tired and off out it. Standing behind were his fraccion and most of them look fine. Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeen, Pesche, and Tesla were all fine, but Yylfordt and Di Roy did not look well and Rey looked terrible. Yylfordt and Di Roy were using Edrad as support to stand and Tesla was holding Rey up, so that he could stand.

"Good morning my dear, Espada." said Aizen. "Before we begin my I ask what is with some of you and what happen?" "Well Lord Aizen." said Dordoni. "We Espada and fraccion had a party last night to celebrate our upcoming victory against the Soul Reaper and I guess half of use overdid it a little with the alcohol and got hang overs." "I see." said Aizen. "Well everyone except for Skullak." said Dordoni. "Explain?" asked Aizen. "I will explain." said Rudobon. "You see Skullak is powerful, but has one weaken and that is alcohol. Every time he tries to drink any, he get really sick and pucks. So last night Skullak did drink some and did his really best to not sick, but sadly he did and that why he not feel good right now."

Aizen was a bit surprised by that. He some times like to a good drink, but never hear of some get sick form it. "I see, so anything else?" ask Aizen. "Well, we did some karaoke." said Dordoni. And Skullak, Starrk, Nelliel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and a few other did it and were great." "What, Ulquiorra you sing?" ask Aizen. Yes, I do." said Ulquiorra. That surprised Aizen a little. "Ok, anything else." asked Aizen. "Well, Lord Aizen you remember that you have the high score on DDR right." said Dordoni. "Of course." said Aizen as he narrowed his eyes. "Well it seem Ulquiorra beat yours Sir." "I see" said Aizen as he got up. "Please excuse me for a minute." as he left the room.

Everyone was looking at the door and waiting for something to happen. Then they hear yelling outside the door. They could not make it, but it didn't sound good. The Espada than were not feeling good lift their heads and look at the door, but no one saw Ulquiorra have a quick smile on his face, hear he beat the Great Aizen at something. Then the yelling stopped and Aizen came back in calmly and took a seat again. "Ok, is that everything?" ask Aizen and everyone remain silent. "Good, now down to business." said Aizen. "Ulquiorra, I want you and Yammy to go to Karakura Town tomorrow and find the Soul Reaper with orange hair and a black sword Bankai and see if he is a threat." Ulquiorra nodded and said "Yes, sir." "Well then that is everything. Meeting dismiss." said Aizen and he and his two follower left.

Soon enough the Espada and their fraccion were leaving the room, but the ones that were not feel well were having some help from the others. Even though Cirucci was not feel well, she want to help her poor sick master to his room, although the other reason she was doing was to spend so lone time with him. Poor Starrk was to sleep to get up, he was surprised he was about to stay awake this only. Poor Liltnette was to weak to help Starrk back to his room, but Harribel was very kind to help Starrk, though she also was think the same like Cirucci and want to spend some time with Starrk.

Next Ggio was be helpful to get Soifon to her room. At first she did not want help, but she finally got over it and let Ggio help her. Though there was a part of her that want she to be with Ggio longer. Next Findor being the kind man he is, was help Sung-sun to her room. Most the time they are together, they in the library part of Las Noches and most read books. Next Yylfordt was helping Menoly to her room. The two have been seeing each other for awhile and were happy together.

Next surprising to everyone still left in the room, Aaroniero was still there. He was being nice and helping Loly to her room. There been rumors that the two been going up out, but no one was truly sure. Next Tesla was being a gentleman and was help Mila Rose to her room. Unfortunately, Tesla forgot poor Rey and now he was lay on the floor unable to get up. Nicely, Apacci came and help him up to get to his room. Lastly Grimmjow was the last one to leave with Nelliel clutched to him and not letting go. Even though Grimmjow didn't feel well, Nelliel felt worry and Grimmjow know when she was like this, she won't let go. So he decided to go his room and spend some time with her, but unknowing to Grimmjow went Ulquiorra returns tomorrow with his report, Grimmjow is going to made one of the biggest mistake of his live.

**Well hope you all like it. The next chapter will be call the "Trial" and Grimmjow is going to be judge my the other Espada if he will keep his position as an Espada. Anyway I better everyone would like to know the pairing in the story will be and I'm happy to answer. **

**They are Starrk/Harribel, Skullak/Cirucci, Nelliel/Grimmjow, Ggio/Soifon, Findor/Sung-sun, Tesla/Mila Rose, Menoly/Yylfordt, Apacci/Rey, and Loly/Aaroniero. **

**I hope everyone like them and also please review and tell what you thing of the new chapter. **


	3. Trial

**What If**

_Trail_

After when Ulquiorra and Yammy return from their mission, he reported that the boy Ichigo Kurosaki was not a threat. Unfortunately Grimmjow disagreed and he and his fraccion lunched an attack.

Right now, Grimmjow was standing in the throne room. He was sightly burn and had a scar on his chest. Standing before him were the other espada, expected Skullak's fraccion were their with them. On his throne Aizen was looking down at Girmmjow and said "Welcome back Grimmjow."

Standing behind him were six of his fraccion. Sadly both Di Roy and Nakeem were kill during the attack. As for the others, Shawlong had one of his arms frozen. Edrad's right was cut off, but was luck to grab before coming back. Yylfordt had a nasty wound on his shoulder. Peache was fine, but had only cuts and scratches. Tesla had his hand over his right eye and it looked like it was bleeding. Finally Rey was the worse, he had a really bad cut over his chest and back and was doing his best to stand strong.

Skullak looked to his fraccion and nodded to them. Each one sonido next to one of the injured fraccion and took them to the medical bay. "Now Grimmjow, your here because you disobey order and attack the world of the living." said Aizen. "Your now on trial to see if you remain your position as an Espada or lose it. Your fellow Espada will judge you."

The first Espada to speak was Aaroniero. "**We believe Grimmjow-"**_ "should stay as an Espada."_ and that was all he said. Next was Rudobon. "You have broken the rulers and attack the soul reaper in the World of the Living, but you did help us get helpful information about are enemies, so he should remain among us."

I agree." said Szayel. "Thank to Grimmjow, I got new spiritual patterns to study, so yes he should stay as an Espada." "Well Grimmjow Nino is one of the strongest fighter and he has proven himself in the past." said Dordoni. "So I said Nino could keep his position." Right now Grimmjow was surprised that four of the Espada voting for him. Aaroniero was still a mystery and the other person who know him best was Skullak. As for Rudobon and Szayel, he did bring back good information on the Soul Reaper in Karakura Town, that will help them later and for Dordoni, he was still himself and maybe that is why Skullak, Starrk, and a few other are nice to him.

Next was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow know that 4th Espada never like him. "Grimmjow you are trash," said Ulquiorra, which made Grimmjow groan. "but you are the good type of trash. Better then those Privaron trash." Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra surprised. This was the first time Grimmjow hear Ulquiorra said something that was close to being nice to him.

"Grimmjow you know I'll alway side will you." said Nelliel. "But you have to promise me that you wouldn't do anything like this again and endanger your fraccion Ok." and she winked at him. Grimmjow smiled and nodded, he know Nelliel would alway be on his side because they both cared for each other.

Next was Baraggan and Grimmjow did not know what the former King was going to said. "Grimmjow is a strong warrior and if we lose him, we would have one of those Privaron as an Espada and that will destroy the chain the units the Espada. The Espada powers right now have a undefinable bond that know can't be broke or crush, but if we lose Grimmjow and have one of those weak Privaron join us, then we will have a weak line in the Espada." said Baraggan. The other Espada were very impressed with the former King.

Next was Starrk and surprising he was awake. "You know what, keep Grimmjow. He might be a bit loud, but at least he not as loud as the Privaron. I can never very a good nap when they were still Espada." said. Some of the Espada thought that was a bit lame, but Grimmjow was at least happy to know Starrk was on his side.

Finally was Skullak, who was smiling at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow you know that I have you back." said Skullak."Beside if one of the Privaron did become an Espada again it would rune use. Nnoitra is a jerk and wants someone strong to fight and die. Beside he was kick out of the Espada because he tried to kill Nelliel. Thankfully , Szayel told Nelliel about what Nnoitra was planing and they turn the table on his plans. Then there Luppi, a pompous prick that no ones likes and he's also an Andjo even if he said his last name was Antenor, we all couldd see through his lie. Finally their Zommari that kiss up to 'Lord' Azein and I sway if I hear him yell Banzai again I'm going to lose it."

Aizen remain calm, but he was very anger. He was hoping to get rid of Grimmjow, but the other Espada vote to keep him an Espada. "Very well, Grimmjow you will remain an Espada." said Aizen. "Your all dismiss." The Espada start to leave the throne room. Grimmjow to a look at Aizen and saw he was thinking, but was not happy. Grimmjow started to make has was out, but looked over at Gin and Tosen. Gin was still smiling, but his smile was a little wider. As for Tosen was also was mad and want justice to be brought on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow left the throne room ran to find the nears Espada and he found Skullak. "Skullak wait up!" yelled Grimmjow. The Primera turn around and ask "What is it Grimmjow?" "Skullak, I need to know why you all said to keep me as an Espada?" ask Grimmjow. Skullak smiled and ask "Weren't you listing, we all told you why." Skullak turn back around and made his way down the hallway, but stop again and and turn his head and looked at Grimmjow and said "You know, you should go to the medical bay because there are some very loyal fraccion in their that need you forgiveness and really should apologies too them." and with that Skullak left.

Grimmjow stood their a couple minutes and then a small smile appeared and Grimmjow's face. _"Skullak, how do you do it."_ he thought and ran off the the medical bay.

**That is it for this chapter. Hope you like, so next time some of the Espada and fraccion family member are coming to join and help out. So next chapter will be long and funny part. I also want to thank my friend MJLCoyoteStarrk for letter me use some of his OC for next time. Anyway here the Espada Aspect of Death.**

**Starrk- Solitude **

**Skullak- Loneliness **

**Baraggan- Age/Time**

**Nelliel- Gluttony or Sacrifice **

**Ulquiorra- Nothingness/Nihilism **

**Grimmjow- Destruction **

**Dordoni- Pride**

**Szayel- Madness/Insanity **

**Rudobon- Execution or Famine **

**Aaroniero- Greed **

**Anyway please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. Family

**What If**

_Family_

It has been a month since Grimmjow and his fraccion attacked the World of the Living. All his fraccion were all recovered and back at full strength and have been training to get stronger. Shawlong was still Grimmjow's second in command, Edrad was still training hard. Yyfordt was back to have fun annoying his little brother Szayel. Tesla was good, but his right eye was badly damaged and Grimmjow gave Tesla an eyepatch. Pesche was back look at the girls and trying not to get caught, but luckily if he did get caught, his friend Tesla was their to save him. Also for Rey, he was back to his old self drinking and have fun messing around with the girls. Rey also said that he almost every type drink/alcohol ever made in his person stash in his room. Also their are four girls Rey does not mess with. First is Cirucci because he know Skullak will get mad at him and give him a beating. Next is Soifon because she not Rey type and is no fun to mess with because of her cold personality. Next is Nelliel because Grimmjow would put him in the medical bay for half a year. Finally was Harribel, she and Rey had a bother-sister relationship because they are the oldest sidings in their House and the Harribel and Tiburon had a rivalry over who were the better sharks, but both Harribel and Rey didn't care about it and became very good friend. Another thing was Harribel was one of the only lady that does go and have drinks with Rey, but instead of alcohol they drink cold glasses of ice water, it had to be a shark thing.

Today was just an other day in Las Noches. Cirucci was making her way to Skullak's room to spend some alone time with him, while all the other fraccion were out. When she got their and entered his room, she found Skullak, but he was sitting on his light blue couch talking with someone. Cirucci saw a beautiful woman with light violet hair and light purple eyes. Her mask remains was located in the same place like Cirucci and was in a different shape. Cirucci looked surprised who she saw.

The woman saw Cirucci, got up from her set and walk over to her. "Sister." said the woman and she hugged Cirucci. Cirucci was still a bit surprised and asked "Cornelia, what are you doing here?" "You now me, we were the only two good fighters in our House and beside I got bored at home and destined to come and be with my little sister. Although father also wanted me to keep you out of trouble too." said Cornelia Sanderwicci. Cirucci just smile and hugged her sister back. Skullak sat there smiling, happy to see a happy family moment. "So she's your sister?" ask Skullak. Both sisters turn to the Primera and Cirucci said "Yes, this is my older sister Cornelia Sanderwicci." Skullak looked at the two Sanderwicci sisters and slighting blushed see how both beautiful they were.

Now both the sisters was whispering to each other, so Skullak could not hear. "So his Lady Tuma's son right." ask Cornelia. "Yea, he's the son of the woman who saved me and I looked up to." said Cirucci. "Also is he that young Adjuchas that visited our house and you fell for."ask Cornelia. Cirucci blushed and said "Yea, he was the one, but now his a Vasto Lorde level Arrancar and the Primera Espada." "I must said he's quite good looking." said Cornelia. "I see why look really like him. You don't mind sharing?" Cirucci was still blushing, but smiling too. "Well, he his the leader of the Espada, though Starrk is stronger then him, but Starrk really don't like to lead. So, I don't mind besides he would like us very much." said Cirucci and both girls laughed quietly.

Skullak was still looking at the two sister and wondering what they were talking about. Then turn and look at his cloak on his desk. Then got up and when over to the corner of his room. Both the sisters saw and followed. They saw Skullaks took a sit on a chair and in front of him was a fish tank. It was filled with water and had a small castle and some fake plants. There were several hollow fish, some hollow snails, a hollow sucker fish that eats the algae, and a small hollow crab. "Feeding time!" said Skullak and put some fish food in the tank. Both the sisters looked in the tank with amazement and never seen some many intersecting hollow fish before. "So Lord Skullak where did you get all this fish?" ask Cirucci. Skullak turn to her and said with a gin "Sorry, but that is my little secret."

Meanwhile, in the Octava's palace Rudobon just dismissed his Exequias and was walking down the hall. "Brother!" yelled someone. Rudobon turn around and saw a girl with chestnut hair flowed out from under her mask remnant that covered the top part of her face and resembled a deer's head. "Reisa!" said a shocked Rudobon. The young Chelute ran up to her brother and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" ask Rudobon. "Silly brother, I'm here to join you and help you out." said Reisa. "Beside I've miss you and wish visited our back home." "I sorry, I wish I could, but I'm bonded to Las Noches." said Rudobon.

"I understand brother." said Reisa" Also I have a letter for you." As you young sister puled a envelop out of her pocket and gave it to her brother. Rudobon open it and read it. "I see." said Rudobon. "Thank you, Reisa." "So what does it say?" asked Reisa. "Sorry, but it's something personal." said Rudobon. "Beside lets get you a room." "Ok!" said his happy young sister and they walked off. As for the letter, it was form Rudobon's bother Saracc. It was a thank you, warning, and sorry letter. The thank you part was Saracc thanking Rudobon for being a good brother. The warning was about Mordrath and is waiting patiently until Azien fall and he will made his move. The sorry part was if they meet again, they might have a fight to the death.

Meanwhile, in the Quinto's palace if anyone entered in the would hear a loud argument between the three Jaegerjaquez siblings about nonsense. With Grimmjow was his younger sister and brother. First was his sister Sarra, a young woman with shortly cropped yellow hair with the execption of a longer bit hanging at the nape of her neck that was blue. The other was his brother Strauss, a young man with spiky crimson hair.

Off to the side Grimmjow's fraccion were their watch and listening to the three sibling argument. "I know I'm loyal to Grimmjow, but I very happy that I don't need to obey his sibling because they don't seem that smart." whisper Shawlong to Edrad. Although Edrad just signed. "You Ok?" ask Shawlong. "Yea, just thinking about my brother Petros." said Edrad. "I kind of miss him, never got time to spend time with him or get to know before him left with his master Mordath the original Segunda Espada into exile." "I know how you feel." said Yylfordt. "My other brother Tarran is also loyal to Mordath, but he was more nice to me then Szayel, though Szayel liked Tarran more then me because both liked science, though Tarran was more serious at it then crazy Szayel."

"Well at least you guys have families to still like you." said Tesla. "What do you mean?" ask Pesche. "The Lindocruz family serves under the Gilga House and my father is Ecydis right hand man, but the 'old scorpion' treats us meanly and that is I left and join up with you guys." said Tesla. "So are the rumors about the 'old scorpion' true." asked Pesche and other fraccion want to know too. "Yes they are." said Tesla. "When the 'old scorpion' get tried of a wife, he does cut of she head and hang it on his wall." The fraccion all shudder at the thought of that.

"Well at least none of your families have a rivalry with another house like mine." said Rey. "The Tiburon and Harribel Houses alway had a rivalry between each other over who were the better sharks. Me and Tia are other member of our Houses that did not take part in the rivalry, that is why me and Tia get along so well. As for my younger siblings, you all know was youngest brother Lance was kill by Nelliel when he became an arrancar and tried to kill Tia. As for my sister Moranna, she and Tia's brother Latro, have a hatred for each other, but my brother Thrasher and Tia's sister Cebra don't like each other, but at least fight each other with honor."

"Hey, Rey have you heard." ask Pesche. "Heard what?" ask Rey. "Apacci's boyfriend/love is going us." said Pesche. Rey look at him in shock and could not believe what he was hearing. "WHAT, that can't be!" said Rey. "I thought she like me." "Yea, she told me that now Sheelal here, it's over between you." said Pesche. Rey lowed his head in sadness and said "Ah man, that just great, now who or how am I going to find or get a new girl now. You know what I'm got to get some drinks. Any of you care to join me." The other fraccion look at each other and nodded. "Sure." said Yylfordt and they left to the bark in Las Noches. Leave Grimmjow and his siblings still arguing.

In the Cuatro's palace, Ulquiorra was walking down the hallway. Suddenly, he tripped and fell on the floor. He got up and noted a rode, then hear giggling. "You can come out now Selena." said Ulquiorra. Out from the corner a young girl appeared, she had a dagger for a sword. "Hello, brother!" she said. "What are you doing here little sister? Do father know?" ask Ulquiorra. Selana smile and said "Maybe!" Ulquiorra just signed. "Beside I got bored at home and hear Las Noches was where the funny was." said Selena. "I see, I guess if your here, then your friend Lianna is here too right?" said the fourth. "Yep!" said the young Schiffer. "And?" ask Ulquiorra. "We promise to not to any prances on you or Lord Baraggan." she answered. "Good because Rey still has not forgiven me for what I did to Lady Tiburon during that party we had." said Ulquiorra. "Oh come on brother, you know that was the only time you ever had a good time." she said. Ulquiorra just shock his head and turns around and said "Come on lets go." and walked away. Selena just smile and followed her brother.

In the Tercera's palace, Nelliel was with her fraccion, though Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun were not their for the moment. She also saw several new face joining them. With Loly was a young girl with shimmering black hair was shortly cropped except for a long length at the back that was tied back with a leather cord with bits of crystal tied in the ends. She wore a dress made from the silvery furs of a mountain bear and was lined with fine silk. A pair of twin daggers hung on either side form gold chains that were wrapped around her waist and held in place with a silver buckle studded with emeralds.

"Kaoly, what you doing here?" ask Loly. Kaoly smiled and said "I'm here to spend time with my sister." Loly looked at here sister, but remain silent. "You know we miss you Loly." said Kaoly. "You really should visit home." "You know that will never happen." said Loly. Kaoly signed and said "You know it's not you fault." "Of course it's my fault!" yelled Loly and turned away. Kaoly signed again and walked away. Nelliel saw this and walk up to Kaoly. "Is every Ok?" ask Nelliel. Kaoly look at her and said "Not really." "Then my I ask what is wrong." said Nelliel. Kaoly know she could the female Espada and said quietly "When our mother was have Loly, she died after and Loly always blamed herself for her death." "I see." said Nelliel sadly. "Loly is so must like her father, the former Sexta Espada Maullarn Aivirrne." said Kaoly. "Maullarn, have hear or seen him of a long time." said Nelliel. "You know our father!" ask Kaoly. "Sort of, never really got to know him that well." said Nelliel. She looked at the young arrancar and said "Truth me you'll fit in just fine." This made Kaoly happy.

With Menoly, she was hugging a little woman with dark blue eyes. She also had two knives daggers. Nelliel approached the two and ask "Menoly who is this?" Menoly turn to her master and said "This is my sister Lailla." as she introduced her. Nelliel look at Lailla and could tell that she was a strong and skilled woman. "Then I'm happy to greet you into are group." said Nelliel. Lailla bowed and said "I'm very honored to serve you Lady Odelschwank."

Next Nelliel approached two girls that look like twins. One had short red hair and the other had long blue hair. Their mask remains act as headband, while goes vertically down the middle of their head. "Hello, who are you two?" ask Nelliel. "I'm Ying and I'm Yang." both girls introduced themselves. Nelliel look at the twins and thought they were cute. She smiled sweet to them and ask "So what bring you two to Las Noches?" "We have been arrancar for awhile." said Ying. "So when we heard about what was happening in Las Noches, we decided to join." said Yang. "So we wish to serve up you Lady Nelliel." said Ying. "Because after all you are one of the most powerful female arrancar there is." said Yang. Nelliel smile at the two and know she was going to like then. "Then I'm happy to have you two be part of my fraccion." said Nelliel, which made the twins very happy.

Finally, Nelliel looked over to her friend Harribel and saw she was hugging a young man. He was slightly muscular, with short blond hair and red eyes. His mask remain surrounded around his eyes and looked like a visor. When Nelliel come up to the two, she said "Hello there. Who are you?" Being the shy guy Sheelal was he hide behide Harribel. Harribel smile and shook her head and said "Nelliel let me introduce you to my adoptive son, Sheelal Harribel." Nelliel looked at the young arrancar and smiled sweetly and said "I really hope you enjoy being part of my fracion. Your the first male to and don't worry the other girls are harmless, though you do need to be careful around Loly Ok." Sheelal look at the Third Espada and smile saying "Thank you." Just then Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun came in arguing be stop when they saw Sheelal, who was waving to them. Suddenly Apacci tackle Sheelal and was hugging him saying "Sheelal I've missed you so much!" Sheelal was happy to see Apacci to and hugged her back. When the got up Mila Rose and Sung-sun hugged the Arrancar that was like a brother to them. Nelliel and Tia watch then while smiling and Tia know now Sheelal here, they will better now.

Meanwhile in the Segunda's palace, Baraggan was sitting on his 'throne', while his fraccion were with him. They also had a guest too. With them was a tall, broad-shouldered Arrancar with purple hair that was closely cropped. "Victoria, my brother!" said Charlotte as he hugged the arrancar that was his brother. The other fraccion looked surprised to now Charlotte had a brother, even Baraggan was a bit surprised. Victor stood their was a emotionless face and said "Charlotte two thing, first my name is Victor and second you got 5 second to let me go." Charlotte released his brother and said "Sorry, I just haven't seen you for a while." Victor smile, patted his on the shoulder and said "It Ok, go to see you too brother."

Victor then turn his attention to Baraggan. "So you the former King of Hueco Mundo." said Victor. "That right!" said Baraggan. "So you Charlotte's brother. You different form him." "Of course I am." said Victor. "I'm saner then my brother." "So why are you here?" ask Baraggan. "I'm here because I've heard Las Noches is a good place to live." said Victor. "Beside I'm not planning to serve up an Espada because I like to live. Also I heard some rumor that you might like to hear sir," Baraggan became intersected and ask "What is it." "Well, I've here you brother Mordrath is building a arm and planning to wait for as to fall and make his move to that over as King of Mueco Mundo." said Victor. Baraggan griped his throne and was not happy. "How dare he!" said Baraggan. "He he destroys the Tuma House, one of the first Houses and the Luisenbarn most powerful ally and follows. Killing young Skullak's father Jango Tuma my most loyal commander and right hand man. Now he dare to try to take the throne form me, he will suffer for this, but I'm not the one who will kill him, no that honor is for Skullak to have revenge for what my little brother did to him." His fraccion and Victor heard about the suffering Skullak when through when he lost everything, but he was a man who never gave up and kept on fighting.

Suddenly the doors on and Baraggan, his fraccion, and Victor saw someone coming in. There was a young arrancar that appeared look like his was 18 in human years. He wear a similar uniform like Baraggan, but had no gold items or and a coat. He had short black hair, black eyes, had a scar across his left eye, and his mask remains was like a three pointed crown on his forehead. His Zanpakuto was strapped to his black belt and look like a machete. Another thing about him was he wore a mask coving the left lower part of his face, which meet his whole left cheek and left side of his mouth was covered.

The arrancar made his way to Baraggan, but Nirgge blocked him and said "How dares to enter King Baraggan's chambers without promotion." and was about to grab the young arrancar. "STOP, Nirgge if you dare touch that boy, you will answer to me." said Baraggan. Nirgge pull his hand away and took his place back in line. When the young arrancar was now in front of Baraggan, they stared at each other for a few moments.

"Uncle Baraggan!" said the boy and went up and hugged Baraggan. The fraccion were shocked to see that there King had other family not counting his brother. Baraggan patted the young arrancar on the back and let him back away a bit and said "It's good to see my favorite grandson again. Jason Luisenbarn." Jason smile at his uncle and Baraggan smiled back and asked "Where have you been my boy." "I've been travel around Hueco Mundo and went I heard where you were, I came to Las Noches right away." said Jason. Baraggan look pleaded at Jason know how clever he was. The also became happy that there Lord was. Baraggan, then introduce his fraccion to Jason and he became friends with them. Then Charlotte ask "Jason my I ask why you wear that mask?" Even other fraccion kind of wanted to know, except of Victor who was mostly listening to thing. Jason turn his head and remain silent. Baraggan was one of the only people how know why he wore a mask and said "Everyone you're dismiss for a few hours." The fraccion looked at each other then bowed to there master. The first one to leave was Victor, followed by the fraccion.

When they were gone Baraggan waited for a few moments the nodded to Jason. Jason grabbed his mask piece and remove it, show his injures. The flesh from his left cheek to his left side lips were gone and showing his teeth. There was still two piece of flesh still connecting between the missing flesh. Also his top front left teeth were push out a bit further then the rest. Jason did want anyone else see his disfigurement, but to Baraggan, he saw his future air to rule after him if some thing happens and he will never let his brother be the next Ruler of Hueco Mundo.

Elsewhere, in the Cero's palace Starrk was sleeping on a pile of pillows. Then heard some said "Starrk wake up." "Lilynette go away." moaned Starrk. "This is one Lilynette." said the voice. "Then who is it?" ask Starrk. "Open your eyes to find out." said the voice. "I don't want to." complained Starrk. "Please Uncle Starrk" Then Starrk open his eyes and saw a young girl with a thin jawbone hanging around her neck with tiny fangs. "Lianna! what are you doing here?" said a surprised Starrk and Lianna hugged her uncle and smile saying "To spend time with you. I ask my father and he said it was Ok as long as you watch over me." Coyote did miss his brother Lupos, but was not sure if his bother's daughter was telling the truth. "Are you sure my brother know your here with me?" ask Starrk. "Well maybe, I did tell father and me and Selena come here." said Lianna.

Starrk shook his and should of known if Lianna was here and Selena would to. "I've already saw Lilynette and she was happy to see me." said Lianna "I hope you and your friend don't in trouble if you going to prank the Espada." said Starrk. "Don't worry Uncle Starrk, we promise to not do you that must." said Lianna. Starrk just signed knowing the the best answer he would get. "Though we will be having fun messing around with Lord Tuma." said Lianna. Starrk just prayed that they don't do anything to my to his closes friend Skullak. "We promised not to do anything to King Baraggan." said Lianna. Starrk was happy to know that they were thinking smart. "We probably won't do anything to Lady Nelliel because she's the only female Espada and we look up to her." said Lianna. "We would probably to Ulquiorra as much as you. We will also have fun messing with Grimmjow and Lord Dordoni." Starrk thought that would be interesting. "We probably won't be able to do Szayel because he spends most his time in his lab. We won't do Lord Rudobon that much either because we don't want do get the Leader of the Exequias mad at us. We will be the other fraccion a couple of times and for Lord Aaroniero, we will just shine a flashlight in his face to freak him out." Starrk got up, smiled, and shook his head saying "Alright, let go and get you a room close to my." Lianna smile and followed her Uncle.

Meanwhile back in the Primera's palace Skullak called all his fraccion back and introduce them to the three new members, but there was two problems. First both Soifon and Ggio were not here and second one of the new arrancar were not here. Skullak signed and rubbed his finger between his eyes. "Ok everyone lets get started." said Skullak getting his fraccion attention. "First let me introduce Cirucci's older sister." point at the woman standing next to Cirucci. "Cornelia Sanderwicci." said Skullak. Cornelia waved at the fraccion and they waved back. "Next we have...", but before Skullak could finish a young girl appeared in front of him. She wore a white dress with a black belt from which hung a dagger and a white jerkin with a small black frilled collar. She had shortly-cropped hair with her mask remains taking the form of a wavy hair decoration on the left side of her hair from which a braid of longer black hair hung, clashing with the closely cropped blonde hair.

"You're Skullak Tuma the Primera right." asked Friia. "Um...Yes." answer Skullak, though the girls was in his personal space. Then she let out a fangirl scream and said "OMG, you are him. I'm Friia Carias and my brother Findor told me all about you and your the most powerful Espada." said Friia. "Well...Starrk and Baraggan are strong too." said Skullak. "Yea right, Starrk a lazy bum that want to sleep all the time and Baraggan just an old man." said Friia. Skullak didn't seem happy you hear Findor's little sister saying mean things about his good friend Starrk and being rude about Lord Baraggan.

Then Findor grabbed his hyper little sister and said "That enough Friia, you to get on Lord Skullak nerves." "But brother I what his to help me with my sonido." said Friia. "Sister I told you that me, Gantenbainne, or Lord Dordoni will help you with that." said Findor, but his sister was still complaining and want Skullak to teach her. Both the Sanderwicci sister stared an Friia knowing they are not going to like her trying to take their man. "Avirama bubby, can you help me." ask Findor. Avirama shrugged his shoulder and help Findor get his sister out. Aisslinger walked up to Skullak and Skullak ask "Aisslinger what just happen?" "I think you just got a fangirls sir." said Aisslinger. "Oh, just great." said Skullak as he hung his head down.

Meanwhile in the Primera's place halls both Soifon and Ggio were make their way to their master room after a hard day of training to meet the new arrivals. "Well, well, well look what we have here." said a voice behind the them. They turned around and saw an arrancar that looked like an older version of Ggio. He had long black scruffy hair, golden eyes though he a scar over his left eye, and his mask remain way like Ggio, but his mask left fang was gone and his right fang was broken in half.

"Leo!" said a surprised Ggio. "You know this Arrancar?" ask Soifon. "Yes, he's my older brother." answer Ggio as they were looking at the smiling arrancar. "Well how have you been little brother." said Leo as patted him on the back. "I'm fine, but are you doing here." ask Ggio. "Oh, you now me." said Leo smiling. Then he turn to Soifon and said "Well, Ggio who is this cute woman, your girlfriend?" ask Leo. Ggio blushed a bit and said "NO, she's just a fellow fraccion." "Right."said Leo look at Soifon, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Ggio older brother Leo Vega." bow slightly to Soifon. She looked at Leo and thought he did look good looking, but she still thought Ggio was better looking. Then she shook her head wanting why she was thing about that. "My name is Soifon." she said. "Soifon that a intersecting name." said said Leo. "I can you from you eyes that you have quite a cold personalty, but also enjoy battle too. I also can that your quite fast too, you would fit into the Vega House quite well because the Vega this the fastest of all the Houses." Leo turn to Ggio and said "I must say Ggio you found a perfect girl for yourself." and laughed as her left to go to the Primera's room.

Ggio face was now red either in anger or embarrassment. That was one thing he hated about his brother was like he was trying to take over his life. First they almost look like each other, then they have the same Zanpakuto, then though Leo was the oldest the one and Ggio was the one copying him, though he did not think that, but still he loved his brother very much and was alway trying to protect and keep his little brother out of trouble. Ggio just hope Leo won't try to take his woman. Then he realized what he thought and shook his head. Both Soifon and Ggio were look at each other and were blushing, They then turn away form each other and my the way to their master room.

**Well that it for this chapter. Next time is a funny filler Halloween chapter and I got same fun and great costume ideas for Aizen, his followers and all the Arrancar.**

**The characters of Reisa, Saracc, Sarra, Strauss, Petros, Tarran, Ecydis, Latro, Cebra, Selena, Kaoly, Lailla, Victor, Lianna, Lupos, and Friia all belong to MJCoyoteStarrk and used with his permission. Thank you MJ**

**Thank you you for reading and please review. **


	5. Halloween

**What If**

_Halloween_

It is October 31 in Las Noches. It was everyones favorite holiday, Halloween because the Arrancar are the master of the night. Right now everyone expect for Aizen have been work on finish putting up the decorations. Everyone was almost finish for the party to night, all that was left to do was everyone needed to find a costume to wear.

Right now we find Aizen, Gin, and Tosen in the meeting room for the Espada and there fraccion and the were in there costumes. Aizen was wearing his Superman costume and the scarer thing was he almost really look like the man of steel. Gin was wear a fox costume and if Rangiku saw him, she would think he would look cute and give him a hug, which would make Gin a happy fox. Lastly Tosen was also wear a superhero costume and on his chest was a J.

Then the doors open and the Espada and fraccion were coming in. First to arrive was Aaroniero. He was wearing a black old time uniform with and cape. He some how was able to unscrew his glass head and painted it like a pumpkin. "So how are you suppose to be?" asked Aizen. "_We are the _**Headless Horseman.**" said the Noveno Esapda.

Next Rudobon and his sister Reisa come in. Rudobon wear an execution uniform and surprising his bull mask was off, but he was wearing a black mask the cover his head. Reisa was dressed like a princess in a white dress. When Rudobon saw Aaroniero, he said " Ah, Aaroniero nice costume, though everyone thought you were going to be Two-Face this year." "_That was last year. _**We want to try something new.**" said Aaroniero and Rudobon nodded.

Next Szayel and Demoura his only fraccion he didn't create before becoming an arrancar come in. Demoura costume made him look like Egor. As for Szayel, he was wearing a mad scientist uniform. He even was able to make his pink all stand up, if he was just electrocuted and made him look even more crazy.

Next Dordoni came flying in and Gantenbainne walked in. Gantenbainne was dressed as Elvis and was ready to boogie for the party. As for Dondoni his costume was a Zorro and the scary thing about it was that he truly looked like the real Zorro and it is his favorite movie.

Next Grimmjow, his sister and brother, and fraccion came in. Grimmjow costume was of his favorite superhero the Black Panther. Sarra costume was a hot looking Catwoman and Strauss costume was a jaguar. Shawlong costume was a chinese warrior and Edrad was a fireman, though this fireman does use fire. Yylfordt was a matador, even had a red cape, though the funny thing is that he is a bull. Pesche was dressed as a stag beetle and Tesla was a knight in shining armor. Lastly Rey costume was a Pirate outfit and looked a little woozy.

"Rey have you been drinking alcohol again?" ask Grimmjow. "Of course not, I was drinking rum." said Rey. "Right and how many glasses did you have?" ask Grimmjow with an emotionless face express. "One, two, maybe eleven." said Rey. "Right." said Grimmjow. "Why the rum alway gone." said Rey. Grimmjow sign knowing Rey been watching his Pirate movies again. He also looked at everyone else's costumes that were their and when he saw Tosen's he ask "So Tosen who are you suppose to be?" "I am Justiceman, the bringer of Justice." said Tosen. Grimmjow fell back in his chair laughing hard and his sibling and fraccion laughed too, expect for Shawlong who was smiling and shacking his head.

The next arrancar to arrive were the three Privaron Espada. The Arrancar that were in the meet room groaned to see them. Nnoitra costume made him look like a psychopath murderer. Zommari dressed up as a priest. Lastly Luppi dressed up a secret agent, which creep out Grimmjow.

Next to come in was Ulquiorra and his little sister Selena. Ulquiorra was wearing a Dracula costume, which worked with him well. Selena was dressed as a good looking vampiress. "Well Ulquiorra, I surprised that you not wearing your Batman costume like last year." said a grinning Grimmjow. "I surprised that you for once wearing a not trash costume." said Ulquiorra calmly. Both Espada stared at each other and remained silent.

Next Nelliel came in, but none of her fraccion were with her because they were still getting there costumes on. Nelliel was dress in a beautiful green queen dress the looked very good on her. Grimmjow was staring at his future queen with heart in his eyes and drooling a little bit. Thankfully Shawlong snapped Grimmjow out of it, before he would embarrass himself.

Next Loly, Menoly, and there sisters Kaoly and Lailla came in along with Ying and Yang. Loly was also was a princess dress, but is was pink. Her sister Kaoly costume was a Valkyrie outfit. Menoly was also wearing a princess dress, but hers was yellow. Her sister Lailla costume was a Gladiator's armor and before she got here, Skullak saw her costume and liked it very much that made Lailla very happy. As for Ying and Yang, they were wearing superhero costumes. Ying was a fire girl hero and Yang was a lighting girl hero.

Finally the last of the Tercera's fraccion came in. Harribel wore a hot looking mermaid costume, which made some of the guy like her, but she couldn't wait for Starrk to her. Apacci wore a jungle girl costume. Mila Rose wore an Amazon costume, but unlike her normal uniform she wares, her costume made her look like a real Amazon. Sung-sun wore a japanese princess kimono and had a little fan to cover her lower part of her face. Lastly Sheelal costume made him look like Blackout the Decepticon helicopter for the first Transformers movie. Sheelal took and inters in Skullak's Transformers series collection and like them. Skullak didn't mind at all for Sheelal to come over to his palace to watch movies.

Next Baraggan, his grandson, his fraccion, and Victor came in. Baraggan costume was of Emperor Palpatine and work with him well. Jason wore a Jason Voorhees costume, even though he was wearing a hockey mask, he still wore his side mask. Victor wore a bartender outfit. As for Charlotte, he was wearing a rose color dress, which was creepy a lot of the other arrancar out, but at least it was not that bad. Nirgge costume was a army man soldier. Poww was a monk. Patros was dress a a french man. Aldegor wore a suit of armor. Lastly Menis wore a rock star costume.

Next Starrk, Lilynette, and Lianna come in. Starrk was wearing a cowboy costume, which work very good with him. He also had a pair of guns on his belt, but no one was sure if they were real or no. Another surprising thing was Starrk looked awake and not tired at all. When he took a seat in his chair like the other Espada were, Starrk turn his head where Nelliel's fraccion were and when he saw how beautiful and good looking Harribel was, Starrk was blushing and had a little nose bleed. Lilynette was wearing a cut wolf costume, which made her look adorable. Lianna wore a werewolf costume and took her place next to friend Selena and start talking to each other.

Finally Skullak came in, but none of his fraccion were with him because they were still finishing getting their costumes on. Skullak costume was of Transformers G1 Soundwave. Went Skullak took his set, Starrk looked at his friend and was impressed. "Nice costume Skullak." said Starrk. Skullak slow turn his head to Starrk and said "Negative, I am Soundwave." he said in a emotionless voice. Starrk smiled and said "Right, sorry about that _Soundwave_."

Everyone know when it came to Halloween, Skullak like to act like the character he was dressed as. Two year ago, Skullak's costume was of a greedy bounty hunter named Kakuzu. He even went to the World of the Living and stole a briefcase of money. During the party one foolish and greedy arrancar try to still his some of his money, but _Kakuzu _ripped the guy's heart out. Everyone was surprised, expect of Grimmjow, who thought that was the most awesomeness think he ever saw. Last year Skullak's costume was of a droid commands of the Star Wars movie named General Grievous and Skullak had a short temper last year, he ever bashed an arrancar in the head for getting him very anger.

Next Skullak's fraccion were coming in. The first ones to come were Cornelia and Aisslinger. Cornelia's was dress as her favorite character Corelia li Britannia for Code Geass. Aisslinger wore a clonetrooper costume because he think of himself as a soldier.

Next Leo, Ggio, and Soifon came in. Both Leo and Ggio were wearing samurai armor, Leo was red and Ggio was a rose color. Although Ggio was arguing with his brother that help stoled his idea, even though it was Leo costume idea at first. Soifon was wearing an assassin outfit, ready to kill.

Next Avirama, Findor, and Friia come in. Avirama was wearing an indian costume. Findor was dressed as a teacher, which work with him well for his saying Exacta a lot. He was still wearing his full hollow remain and wait for the party to start so he can use his Afinar ability to chip his mask away. Friia wore a cheerleader and was cheering "S-K-U-L-L-A-K who the Espada out of all of you, the Primera Lord Skullak." The Espada look at her if she was crazy, though few of the were not happy, that a fraccion was disrupting the Espada. Findor was hitting his head against the back of Skullak's chair and for Shullak, he was happy he was wearing a mask because Skullak was try to stay calm, though his right eye was twitching.

Finally Cirucci came in and her costume was of Slipstream for Transofrmers and she looked really going in it. Then everyone heard a 'thud' sound and saw Skullak had his head on the table. "Skullak are you Ok?" asked Starrk helping his friend and took his mask off. Skullak had a small nose bleed because he thought Cirucci and the beat and beautiful costume. After a few minutes Skullak recovered and everyone was ready. "Now that everyone is accounted for, let us start our Halloween party." said Aizen. Everyone left the meeting room and head to the party room to start the awesome Arrancar Halloween party.

**That its, next time an arrancar that thought to be locked away forever, is going to escape. The last member of the lost House will return and the Immortal Phoenix will rise again.**

** Also for recommended stories, please check out my friend Pein-DevaPath story "BLEACH: Beginning of the End" because it is a very awesome story with an awesome plot.**

** Thank for reading and please review. **


	6. Return

**What If**

_Return_

In Soul Society, beneath the Center 46 chamber is a powerful seal. That as lock a powerful Arrancar away for many years, but one something happen. The some how got weak enough for the Arrancar to escape and plan out his revenge on the Soul Society.

Thank to a ability the arrancar has, he was able to disguise among the Soul Reaper to learn what has be happening. He learn about the three traitors captain and the Arrancar Army. He also went are gathering the shattered Sokyoku pieces to get stronger. He became intersected and open a Garganta in a save place to the Soul Reapers would not discover and went to Hueco Mundo.

Went he got there he saw Las Noches, but to him it looked different from the last time he saw it. He was about an hour away the Arrancar's home and start walking to it. He walk about 30 minutes and was about half way there went something happen. Then the sand start to rise and Runuganga the Guardian of the White Sands appeared.

"Who dares to trespass here to Las Noches." said the sand giant. "That would be me." said the arrancar. Runuganga looked at the arrancar then, his eyes widen. "Your... please forgive me of not recognizing you sir." said the giant bowing his head. "That's alright, just let pass and continue." said the arrancar. Runuganga nodded and sank back into the sand and the arrancar continue to Las Noches.

Meanwhile, in Las Noches Aizen gather the Espada for a meeting. Aizen was sitting calmly a looking at his Espada. Ulquiorra was sitting calm, waiting for what Aizen was going to say. Skullak looked a bit impatient and want to get back to his fraccion or something. Dordoni didn't seem like being here right now and had thing to do.

Nelliel was bored and wanted to get something to eat. Aaroniero was sitting quiet and the only sound in the room anyone could hear was his bubbling. Starrk as usual very tired and want to go back to sleep. Baraggan was grumpy and did feel like being bothered. Szayel was impatient and really wanted to get back to his lab. Rudobon was sitting patiently, but had other duties to do and Grimmjow was bored and wanted to get back to training.

"Hello, my dear Espada." said Aizen. "It seems like we have a guest." All the Espada look at him and Baraggan asked "What guest?" Before Aizen could answer the doors open and a teal hair Arrancar walking in. "So this are the Espada I've hear about." he said with a spanish accent. The Espada were all shock to see how it was. "Impassible, That's...", but Starrk was just to shock to finish.

Skullak was the first Esapda to get up and stand before the arrancar. "Arturo Plateado, the last member of the of the lost Plateado House." said Skullak. "So you know me, how?" ask Arturo. "Arturo, I'm hurt that you forgot an old friend like me." said Skullak. Arturo study Skullak, then smile saying "Ah, Skullak sorry about that. It has been a very long time I've seen you. So how have you been." he asked. "Well good, though I'm still mad about having my Family and home destroy by Mordrath." Arturo look shock at Skullak, he never know that. "So it seem like we are more the same because we both are the last member of our House." said Arturo. "Indeed."

Then Arturo turn to Aizen and said "So you the Soul Reaper that has made this Army." "Yes, I am." said Aizen. "So you're Arturo Plateado the Arrancar that almost destroy the Soul Society, but got seal away." "Ah, so you hear of me." ask Arturo. "I've read about you and would be a powerful ally if you join use." said Aizen. "I will join, but I'll never bow to a Soul Reaper." said Arturo. "Good enough I guess." said Aizen. "Meating dismiss." and Aizen left. Before the Espada left Skullak introduce Arturo to the Espada. Arturo only knew Baraggan and knew about Stark family.

Later Skullak took Arturo to his palace and gave his a place to stay. Arturo found his room impressive and Skullak invited Arturo to his room said he had something for Arturo. When they got their, some of Skullak's fraccion were there. Ggio, Cirucci, Aisslinger, and Findor "Welcome back sir." they all said. "Hello everyone, I want to meet an old friend of my Arturo Plateado." said Skullak with Arturo standing next to him. They all look shock to see Arturo and bow to him. Arturo waved them and said they did not need to do that.

"Anyway please meet so of my fraccion." said Skullak as he introduce the four to Arturo, who ask "Fraccion?" "Yes, fraccion are arrancar that serve the Espada." said Skullak. "But, me, Starrk, Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Dordoni view our fraccion as friends. For me, Starrk, and Nelliel we view are as family. Dordoni's fracion Gantenbainne is his best friends and Grimmjow view his fraccion as training partners and friends." Arturo nodded in understandment and Skullak ask his fraccion to go and do some training or have some fun.

Went they were alone, Skullak went over to a treasure chest and open it. Inside were many different House banners. Skullak grab a certain one and show it to Arturo. On it was a reddish-orange Phoenix with a shy blue background. It was the Pllateado banner, something Arturo has not seen for a long time. "Here I want you to have this." said Skullak and gave it to Arturo. Arturo stare at his family crest, smile and said "Thank you." Arturo was about to leave, when Skullak said "Arturo, the Espada are having a meeting tomorrow and I want you to join use. We have something important to talk about and I think you would be intersecting in it." Arturo nodded and left.

**Next time the Espada secret meeting and everyone favorite Wonder boy will introduce next.**

**So thank for reading and please review. **


	7. Newcomer

**What If**

_Newcomer _

It was another normal day in Las Noches. In the Primera's palace both Cirucci and Cornelia were looking of Skullak, but could not find him. Then they found Aisslinger and Cirucci asked "Aisslinger have you seen Skullak anywhere?", but before he could answers they heard someone yelling. "Lord Skullak where are you? You promise you would help me with my sonido!" and they saw Friia running by one of the hallways crazily looking of Skullak. Then they saw Findor and Avirama chasing her and Findor yelled "Damn it, Friia I told you that I would help you with your sonido." as they also pass by.

Aisslinger, Cirucci, and Cornelia all had sweatdrops on the back of their head, although one of Cirucci's eyes was twitching in anger and she stared to dislike Findor's fangirl crazy sister trying to take her love away. Aisslinger cleared his throat and said "Sorry ladies I haven't seen him today." Cirucci and his older sister look sad and walk away and still continue to look for Skullak. Aisslinger signed and thought_ "Sorry ladies but I do know were he and the other Espada are, but me, Poww, Harribel, Gantenbainne, and Shawlong are the only fraccion to know because we are the to most loyalist and to keep quiet about they are planning for Aizen." _and walk away.

Elsewhere, we find the Espada in there secret meeting room. This room was different, instead the walls in the room were made out of Sekkiseki stone, so no one sense there spiritual pressure, not even Aizen. In the room was a circled table with ten chairs. The only sources of light in the room was a lightbulb, hanging above in the middle of the table.

All the Espada were sitting expect of Arturo, who was invited by Skullak. "So have everything been set up as we planned?" ask Skullak. "Indeed, Aizen has know idea what we have planned." said Szayel. When Arturo was told about what the Espada were planning, he was impress. "Yes, once Aizen gone, we can deal with the real threat Mordrath and his plans to attack Las Noches and try to take over the throne." said Skullak. "My little brother is a fool and will pay for this." said Baraggan. "Indeed, so Szayel and Rudobon is everything ready?" ask Skullak. Both nodded and know what they had to do.

"So are we still going to help Aizen with his plan on kidnapping the girl with special powers?" ask Nelliel. "Yes we are." said Skullak. "We still need Aizen to think we are still loyal to him. Beside I predict that the Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends would come here to Las Noches to try to save there friend. They will help use get rid of those annoying Privaron Espada and we can have a little fun against them. So Nelliel you know what to do when they come right?" Nelliel nodded at Skullak. "Good then this meeting is dismiss." said Skullak and everyone left make sure no one saw them.

A few week pass and we find Ulquiorra and his fraccion Yammy walking down one of the hallways of Las Noches. Then they came up to a door and Ulquiorra said "This is Ulquiorra permission to enter." The doors open and inside Aizen said "Welcome Ulquiorra and Yammy." In front of Aizen was a wrapped up body of a hollow or the Espada knew it was a Vasto Lorde ready to be turn in an Arrancar.

Also in the room were some of the Espada. There was Aaroniero, Starrk, Nelliel, Grimmjow, and Skullak with Friia with him for some reason. "What is the stasis of the Hogyoku?" ask Ulquiorra. "50%." said Aizen. "It is going to awaken exactly went the Soul Society expect it to." Then he went on talking about the Hogyoku and active it.

In a burst of light the the Vasto Lorde turned in an arrancar. Everyone saw and boy with light purple eyes, light blond hair, and his mask remain consist a three-point tiara on the top of his head. When Friia saw the new arrancar, she slightly blush thinking the new arrancar look cute. "Can you tell me you name...new comrade." ask Aizen. "Wonderweiss...Wonderweiss Margela." he said. Skullak, Starrk and a few other looked surprised to find out that the new arrancar last name was Margela.

"Do you remember the order that I've gave you one month ago, Ulquiorra?" ask Aizen. "Yes." "It is time to care it out." said Aizen. "I would even give you a choice and take how ever you like with you." "Thank you sir." said the 4th. Aizen then stared to walk off, but stop before Grimmjow and asked "Oh, by the way would you and your fraccion like to go as well, Grimmjow?" A grin appear on Grimmjow face and he could not wait to tell his boys that they were finally going to get some action.

Skullak then went up to Wonderweiss with Friia by his side and said "Ok newbie lets get you some clothes." and Skullak sonido off with Wonderweiss and Friia. A little later Friia was waiting out side the dressing room because Skullak order her too, even though she did not want too. Then Skullak walked out with Wonderweiss now wearing an arrancar uniform and Friia still thought he still looked cute.

Skullak turn and look at Wonderweiss with a serious face and held out his hand and said "Wonderweiss do you wish to have everything Aizen has taken away form you returned. I can help you, but I also need you trust. So if you trust me take my hand." Wonderweiss stared to Skullak in surprised could the this Espada really help him. Wonderweiss did want to have everything back. So he slow held his hand out until he grabbed Skullak's hand. Skullak smiled, grabbed Friia, and they all sonido off.

Later they appeared in Szayel's lab and Skullak saw Szayel waiting for them. "So Szayel is everything ready?" asked Skullak. "Yes, Skullak." said Szayel and pointed over to one of his machines. "This machine should help our little friend get everything Azien as took for me." Skullak nodded to turn to Wonderweiss and ask "Are you ready?" Wonderweiss nodded. Szayel helped Wonderweiss and got everything ready and activated his machine.

When it was over, Wonderweiss stood there and Skullak came up to him and asked "So?" Wonderweiss looked at Skullak and open his mouth and said "I...I remember everthing. Thank you." Skullalk smiled at Wonderweiss and said "No problem, but remember you still need at act like yourself before this, so Aizen would not know about are plans." Wonderweiss nodded and said "Yes sir." Friia then came over and said "Hello Wonderweiss, I'm Friia Carias." "Nice to meet you Friia." said Wonderweiss. Then the three left the lab and Skullak thought "_Step One of defeating Aizen is complete. Now it's Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's turn to complete step two. To find away to to make Ichigo and his friends to come to Hueco Mundo._"

**Well look like Woderweiss is no longer a Mod Arrancar. So next to is "Detraction", Grimmjow and his fraccion are going to get some action. **

**Thank for reading and please review. **


	8. Detraction

**What If**

_Detraction_

Today was a nice dat in Karakura park, for now. In the park the Soul Reaper who were assign to the town were training with their Zanpakuto, well two of them were. Assign to the team was the leader Captain of the squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya and with him was his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. There was the 3rd and 5th seat of squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Also with them was lieutenant of squad 6 Renji Abarai, but he at Urahara Shop basement training with Yasutora Sado. As for the Soul Reaper in the park that were train, both Htsugaya and Ikakku were meditating, but Rangiku and Yumichika were yelling at their swords.

Then suddenly a Garganta open and that surprised the Soul Reapers. They saw a big group of arrancar coming out. There was Grimmjow with his sibling and fraccion, along with Yammy and Wonderweiss who was look to the World of the Living with amazement. "Looks like we pick a good spot to come out." said Yammy "There's some strong spiritual pressures below use." Of course Grimmjow did not care. He had a mission and a personal score with the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Shawlong, you and the others know what to right?" ask Grimmjow. "Of course we do." said the loyal fraccion. Grimmjow nodded and said "Lets go, Sarra and Strauss." and the three flew off. "Hey Grimmjow, where do you think you're going." yelled Yammy. "You don't need to worry Yammy." said Shawlong. "Grimmjow know what he's doing." and the six fraccion went to face the Soul Reaper, followed by Yammy and Wonderweiss.

The four soul reaper got out of their gigai and face there opponents. With Hitsugaya, he was facing both Shawlong and Rey. "So you return Shawlong Kufang." said Toshiro. "Indeed, but this time I'm ready for you, young Captain." said Shawlong. Hitsugaya stared at the 11th arrancar, then to Rey, but blinked and ask "Who are you again." Rey fell back and yelled "Oh, come on! How can you remember Shawlong, but forget about me after you almost killing me." Toshiro stared at Rey if his was crazy and Rey signed and said "Fine, I'm arrancar 32 Rey Tiburon and Shawlong right, we stronger now, then we fought several months back." "Is that so?" ask Toshiro. "Last time we fought I was holding back at first, but this time I've released my Gentei Kaijo and fighting you to with my full power. You two are not even Espada, so I won't need to use my Bankai against you two." "Oh, really thing that." said Shawlong as both arrancar drew there swords. "No, I know it." said Hitsuaya and raised his sword and said " Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru." as he active his shikai and created a large ice dragon, that roared at the fraccion.

"Ready Shawlong?" ask Rey. He nodded and said "Awake and Snip, Tijereta." He was surrounded my yellow reiatsu and then enter his release form. Shawlong grew armor covered his arms and upper chest and his hands transform into long claws and his mask extend down to cover the left side of his face, while part of his mask fragment, extended out and became a claw-tipped tail. Rey then said "Hunt, Martillo(**Hammerhead)**." Water then came out of his sword and surrounded him. When it was over, he was in his release form which made him look like a blue humanoid hammerhead shark.(**Looks like the arrancar that try to kill Harribel.)** Both arrancar were ready to fight, Shawlong held his claw hands out and Rey generated a reiatsu lance in both his hands.

With Ikkaku, he was facing Edrad and Tesla. "Well, Edrad Liones you've return." said Ikkaku. "Indeed I have, but I ready for you this time Ikkaku Madarame." said Edrad. "Beside you can can't use 'that' against me this time because their are other soul reapers around." Ikkaku know what Edrad was talking about, his Bankai and he was right. "Oh, don't worry I don't need it. I'm stronger now, then before." said Ikkaku. "Good because so am I." said Edrad.

Ikkaku then turned his attention to Tesla. "So who are you?" ask Ikkaku. Tesla signed and said "How do you not remember me, after all you were the one the damaged my eye." as Tesla pointed at his eyepatch. "I'm arrancar 50, Tesla Lindocruz." "So which one of you I am fighting first?" ask Ikkaku. "Sorry, but we have orders and will have to fight both of us." said Edrad. "Two on one is not my style, but I will let is side this time." said Ikkaku. He then slam his sword's hilt into its sheath and said "Extend, Hozukimaru." and his shikai was a spear. Both Arrancar drew the sword too. Edrad held his and said "Erupt, Volcanica." Fiery reiatsu surrounded him and went it was over, he had armor covering his arms and shoulders. Tesla held his sword and said "Time to Gore Them, Verruga." Reiatsu swirled around him and then he stood as a boar-like warrior and all three warriors were ready.

With Yumichika, he was facing Yylfordt. "Well pretty boy, hope your strong." said Yylfordt. "Don't worry I'm am." said Yumichika. "Beside I'm strong and more beautiful then you, arrancar." "How dare you, do you know who talking to." said Yylfordt. "No, but I fell like you going to tell me." said Yumichika. "That right, I'm arrancar 15, Yylfordt Granz. So who are you." "I'm 5th seat of squad 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa." "Only a 5th seat! This should be easy." laughed Yylfordt. "Oh, trust me I'm a lot strong, but I like the number 5 better then 4." said Yumichika and he drew his sword. " Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku." and his sword became a four bladed sword. "That your shikai, your going to be more easer then the red hair soul reaper." said Yylfordt. "Let me show you real power." and he drew his sword and held it out. "Impale, Del Toro." Then Yylfordt upper body was covered in armor and he look like a bull. "Get ready pretty boy."

As for the last fight Rangiku was facing Pesche. "I must said your quite beautiful." said Pesche. "Why thank you, your not that bad looking for an Arrancar." said Rangiku. "May I ask for you name." said Pesche. "I'm lieutenant of squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto." "I'm arrancar 41, Pesche Guatiche and to tell the truth I don't really like fighting women. So how about we pretend to fight, but still go all out." "Go enough for me." said Rangiku drawing her sword. "Growl, Haineko" and the blade turned into ash, which are particle of tiny blades. Pesche draw his sword and said "Buzz, Ultima", in a flash of light, Pesche was in his release form. He now wore a beetle shape mask, had a dome on his back which hid his insect wings, and was hold a sword in his hand, which had a blade composed of reishi. "Let's go."

Else where, Ichigo was racing through town when he show Grimmjow and his sidling waiting for him. "Hey, I been looking for you Soul Reaper." said Grimmjow. "And I've been wait for you." said Ichigo. "It was taken me some time, but now I'm ready to show you what I've learn seen the last time we met." Then Ichigo held out his sword and yelled "Bankai!" In a flash of black reishi with red, Ichigo stood in his Bankai form. "Bankai hu, some what maybe you for gotten, your Bankai couldn't stop me or do anything to slow me down the first time we meet." said Grimmjow. "Well maybe your the one who's forgotten. It was my Bankai attack that gave you that scar." said Ichigo.

Both warriors stared at each other, "I got a question for you,Grimmjow." ask Ichigo. "Who are those two arrancar with you?" "Oh that right, let me introduce you to my younger brother and sister, Strauss and Sarra." said Grinnjow. Oh, and don't worry they won't interfere with our fight. They just wanted to meet the Soul Reaper who gave me this scar. So what do you two thing a bout him?" Strauss and Sarra started to Ichigo. "He doesn't look that impressive or strong to me." said Strauss. "Indeed, but he do look kind of cute." said Sarra winking at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at the other arrancar in shock. "Arrancar have family?" Grimmjow through his head back and laughed. "You soul reapers have one idea what Hueco Mundo really is like." Grimmjow nodded to his sibling and they sonido away to watch they fight. "Now then lets get started soul reaper." Ichigo tighten his grip on his sword and said "Then I gauss I won't need to hold against you." "Good because if you do, then you would just die faster." said Grimmjow rising his spiritual pressure. Ichigo then place his hand in front of his face an his spiritual pressure increase to. "_I know I can stay hollowfide, for exactly 11 seconds. I'll finish him by then."_ thought Ichigo as he put his mask on surprising Grimmjow.

**Well everyone that it for now, I finish the rest next time in "Kidnapping". Hope you all like the match up I've made.**

**So thank you for reading and please review. **


	9. Kidnapping

**What If**

_Kidnapping_

As the fight with the Arrancar heat up, else where with Orihime Inoue, was run to the World of the Living in the Dangai to help her friends with two soul reaper escorting her. Then they hear a voice "What's this, only two guards." Then they Garganta open up. " The Soul Society's incompetent foresees to amazes me. They don't seen to understand, that a person is most variable when they are traveling." and then Ulquiorra and his sister Selena walk out.

Orihime stared at the two arrancar and she remember Ulquiorra from before. "Only two guards?" said Ulquiorra. "I must admit, I'm disappointed in the Soul Society, although it is convetnyet that the restricted currents here have been frozen. It is not in my nature to burst in like this, but I thought we needed to talk." Then both the Soul Reaper drew their sword and one said "Who are you? Are you an arrancar?"

Then Ulquiorra took one of his hand out of his pocket. "No wait you said you want to talk!" yelled Orhime, but Ulquiorra blasted the two soul reaper with a bala, blowing off one of their arms. "Yes I've came here to talk. I have something important to tell you." said Ulquiorra. Then Orihime used her Soten Kisshum to heal the two injured soul reapers. "Hu, I must said that is an inpressive ability you posses. To heal wounds that deep." said Ulquiorra as he and Selena walk to Orihime.

"Now come with me, little girl." said Ulquiorra, which surprised Orihime. "Don't speak. 'Yes' is all I want to hear. If you say anything other then that people will die. I don't me you." Then he shows her engaged in their fights." I talking about those who are closes to you." This surprised and scared Orihime. "Don't ask any questions, don't tell me anything, you have no rights. The only thing you do have is the rope holding the blade of the guillotine, safely suspended above the necks of your friends. Make no mistake little girl, this is not an negating, it's and order." and Ulquiorra can see the fear in Orihime's eyes. "For some reason Lord Aizen desisted , he wants you powers. He dispatch us here, with order to bring you back unharmed." Orihime nodded in understanding. "I will only said this one more time, come with me little girl."

Meanwhile with Grimmjow, he was in a crater, burn and very mad. He was thinking about that just happen. When Ichigo put that mask on, he felt like a hollow and before Grimmjow know it his left arm was slice off and incinerated by Ichigo's black reishi. Grimmjow then drew his sword and was able to block Ichigo's second strike, but Ichigo's Getsuga Tendho still hurt Grimmjow. Ichigo still attack Grimmjow and send him falling out of the sky. Grimmjow then blast Ichigo with a cero, but Ichigo cut it in half. Ichigo was about to finish Grimmjow when his mask shattered.

Grimmjow took the advance and started to take Ichigo down. Ichigo try to put his mask back on, but could not do it. Grimmjow then stab his sword in Ichigo's arm and was about to blast his with a cero at close range. Then suddenly Grimmjow hand got frozen and Rukia was standing behind Grimmjow and blast and froze him with her Hakuren.

Rukia tried to help Ichigo pull Grimmjow's sword out his arm. Then Grimmjow broke through the ice and grabbed Rukia's head and was about to blast it with a cero, until someone stopped him. Everyone saw a blond hair man with a sword and wore a grey trench coat. What Grimmjow heard from Ichigo the guys name was Shinji. Grimmjow broke free from the rest of the ice and grabbed his sword and started to fight Shinji. Shinji then put his own mask on and fought back against Grimmjow, but Grimmjow was about to block all his attack for now. Then Shinji charge up his own red cero and blasted Grimmjow, but before it hit Grimmjow, he charge his own cero to minimize the damage. As the fights were going on both Strauss and Sarra were surprised to see all the think that there older brother was going through.

Now Grimmjow was in a crater mad and cursing. Grimmjow got back up and ran at Shinji yelling " Now Grind..." and was about to release his Zanpakuto, went someone stopped him. Grimmjow saw who it was and said "Ulquiorra." Standing behind him was Selena and both Strauss and Sarra sonido next to her. "Our mission is complete, we're leaving." said Ulquoirra and a Garganta open and a Negacion surrounded them.

With the fraccion, the Soul Reaper were having a hard time with them. Hitsugaya had truly underestimate both Shawlong and Rey power. They were strong then he first fought them and not using his Bankai, he got some nasty wounds. He was staring at the two fraccion wait for there next move, but it seem like they were wait for something. Shawlong stood there with his claw hands folded behind his back and Rey was laying one of his lance on his shoulder, while spinning the other one.

As for Ikakku, he was have a difficult time against Edrad and Telsa. Without being about to use his Bankai his was no match for the two fraccion. Yumichika was also beaten by his opponent. Yylfordt proved to be to strong for him and also got a nasty wounded by Yylfordt's horn. Rangiku was the only one to not get hurt, but she did get tired. Pesche proved to be a fast and difficult opponent for her. As for Yammy, he was fighting Kisuke Urahara and was getting beat by him. While Wonderweiss was sitting in the air, watching the battles and learning.

Just then, multiple Gargantas open and Negacion surround the fraccion. "So mission complete." said Shawlong and he and the other fraccion sealed their resurreccion. Then they all were poled into the Gargantas and back to Las Noches. Leaving wounded and confused Soul Reapers.

Back at the last Garganta, Selena, Strauss, and Sarra was above the other, with Grimmjow behind them, and Ulquiorra was last. He was staring at Ichigo. "_There are still traces of spiritual pressure."_ though Ulquiorra. "_It seem that he has gain a new power. Still, that the best he can do? It's over, you have no means to fight anymore. The sun has set, the day is ours."_

**Well that it for this chapter, hope everyone like it. So next time Orihime will demonstrate her powers to the Espada. So please review Ok. **


	10. Demonstration

**What If**

_Demonstration _

Orihime was sitting in her room, at a small table and was writing. She then looked at her arm, at the bracelet she was give and think about it. _"Take this and do not remove it." said Ulquiorra, while Selena gave her the bracelet. "While wearing it , a special type of spiritual barrier will surround you and you will be invisible to the outside world.." said Ulquiorra. "Only us arrancar will be aware of your presents. Your find you have one more ability, while you have it on, you can pass through any physical objects that exist in you world. Don't take it off, for any reason." "Yes." said Orihime. "You have 12 hours." said Ulquiorra, which surprised Orihime and both Ulquiorra and Selena were walk in to a Garganta. "I give you permission to say 'Good Bye' to one person, during that time. However, that person realize what your doing. Then you would of disobey my orders." and with that said both arrancar disappeared. "You will come to me at min-night. Finish what ever business you have by then and meet me at the designative area. Don't forget, you can say 'Good Bye" to one person and one person only. _

So Orihime finish what she was doing. Orihime then stared to explore the town. She also visited her school one more time. When it got night, Orihime visited Ichigo to heal him and tell him while he was sleeping her true felling to him. She wanted to kiss him, but she just could not do it and finish saying her 'Good Bye' to him. She want to the park to find Ulquiorra in front of a Garganta waiting for her.

Later in the morning, Ichigo wake up to find that all his injures were all healed up. Then Toshiro came to him, tell to come with him about something important. They arrive at Orihime's apartment, find ever one their. Ichigo then learn about what happen to Orihime, be kidnapped or joining the arrancar, while made her a traitor. Ichigo want to go to Hueco Mundo to save her, but the head captain did not aloud it and had Byakuya and Kenpachi to bring all the soul reaper for the World of the Living so Soul Society, to defend it. Ichigo still will go to Hueco Mundo ever without the Soul Reapers help, but the Head Captain refused him to not to go because they will need Ichigo help with the upcoming war.

Later that night, Ichigo went to Urahara Shop to have Kisuke to help him to get to Hueco Mundo, in which he did know how to. Ichigo meet up with his two friends Uryu and Chad that are going to Hueco Mundo with him. Urahara then open a Gaganta that will help Ichigo and friends to get to Hueco Mundo. Then they jump in to it.

Meanwhile in Las Noches, Orihime was in the throne room, with Aizen sitting on his throne and all the Espada and their fraccion (expect for Szayel's) were present in the room to. Orihime tried to be brave, but she was really scared. "Ah, welcome." said Aizen. "This is Las Noches, our palace. Orihime Inoue, is that correct?" "Yes." said Orihime. "Sorry to rush you Orihime, but will you show me your power." ask Aizen. "It seen like there are a few who did not want me to bring you to Hueco Mundo. Is it that right, Szayel." as Aizen looked at the 8th Espada. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand why you brought this human here." said Szayel. The only other Espda that agree with him was Baraggan, but he did not want to say any thing to Aizen.

"Oh, I know what we should do." said Aizen. "Orhime demonstrate the strength of your power for us. I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm." Grimmjow was sanding with his fraccion, which Grimmjow was proud of them, but was also angry about losing his left arm to Ichigo. "Impossible!" said Szayel. That crazy Lord Aizen it is fiscally impossible to heal some that is no longer there." Most of the other arrancar agreed with him. Even Skullak and Starrk did because some like heal a missing lim was impossible, unless you have High-Speed Regeneration ability like Ulquiorra.

Then Orihime walk up to Grimmjow, but some of his fraccion put their hand on their hand on their sword's hilt, just incase if it was a trick. Orihime said "Soten Kisshun." and two thing appeared and made a orange shield around Grimmjow's missing left arm. Everyone watch and were very surprised went Grimmjow's left arm was heal and back to normal, even Grimmjow himself was very surprised and flexed his hand to make sure to was really their. Szayel's eyes were wielded and his jaw was hanging. He never seen something like this before, as a Scientist he looks for reasonable answers, but this broke most his theory.

"Impossible, how can a mere human have this type of powers, it's fiscally Impossible." said Szayel. "Don't you understand." said Aizen. "Ulquiorra thinks it's temporal or spatial regression, both are very intersecting theories." "Yes." said Ulquiorra. "But still no human can have such advance powers." said Szayel. "It's just impossible." "It is neither one, temporal or spatial regression." said Aizen. "It rejects all forms phenomenon. Her power limits, rejects, and negates want has happen to an object. She has the power to return thing to the state they were in, before events change them. It exceeds temporal or spatial regression, effetely it over comes the limits of all astable phenomenon, it know no borders or barriers, in fact it oversteps the limitation set by Gods."

Everyone and mostly Szayel could not believe that this human girl had the power of almost a God. Then Szayel came up with an idea to get a way to study this powers. "Lord Aizen if I may, let me look after the girl while she is here." "Sorry Szayel, but I already have Ulquiorra doing that." said Aizen. Szayel glared at Ulquiorra, but he will not disobey Aizen. "I understand sir." Aizen dismiss everyone to go back to their palaces, while Ulquiorra to Orihime to her room and to get her an uniform.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and friends were traveling in the Garganta, though Ichigo was having a hard time of making a reiatsu bridge, but after an hour of running they made it to Hueco Mundo. Back in Las Noches all the Espada and fraccion sense new spiritual pressure. While Aizen sitting in his room said "They're here."

**Anyway that it for this chapter, sorry if it short, but the next chapter will be longer. So next time the Espada will have a meeting and Ichigo and friends meet an unlikely allies or are they help just help Ichigo and friends to Las Noches faster to have them meet there doom faster. The only way to find out it to say tune for the next chapter. So please review OK. **


	11. Hueco Mundo

**What If**

_Hueco Mundo_

All the Espada were walking down the hall to the meeting room. When the got their, one of them on the doors and they walked in. "Looks like we have intrudes." said Szayel. "How do you now that?" ask Baraggan. "The 22nd underground passage way has just collaped." answered Dordoni. "The 22nd, that is not much of a threat. Its pretty far form here," said Baraggan. "It's to bad really, it would have been more interesting if they broken into the throne room instead," said Sxayel, took a seat. "Ha, that would awesome." said Grimmjow, sitting down. "Shut up, I'll tired as hell, Let have some peaces and quit around here." complain Starrk, taking his seat. The remaining Espada sat down and all waited for Aizen.

Then Aizen came walking his with Gin and Tosen. "Good morning my dear Espada." said Aizen and all the Espada looked at him. "It seem that we are under attack. Before we talk about that, lets have some tea first." Aizen took his seat at the head of the table and look at the Espada, while a servant arrancar came in with the tea.

Then something caught Aizen eye. He saw Harribel sitting where Nelliel should be. "Miss Harribel can you explain why you are here and now Nelliel?" ask Aizen. Before Harribel could answer, Skullak said "Sorry Lord Aizen, but Nelliel is on a mission." "Oh, and what type of mission?" ask Aizen. "Well sir, since the intrudes are at the 22nd passageway, it would be like a two and half a run to get here." said Skullak. "So I've asked Nelliel to go and 'help' them getting here faster and don't worry she is disguised to trick the intrudes and she will not attack them." Aizen and Skullak looked at each other for a minute and Aizen said "Very well, I will truth your judgment and plan for now."

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad were running to Las Noches, but it didn't seem like they were not getting any close. It was really getting on Ichigo's nerves. They also got caught in a sandstorm, were about to get out of it somewhat safely.

Back with Aizen and the Espada, everyone got their tea and waited. "So, do everyone have a cup of tea know?" ask Aizen. "Good, please listen carefully to what I have to said. Begin the presentation Kaname." asked Aizen. "Yes, sir." said Tosen and pulled a lever. A hole open in the middle of the table and a hologram activated, show the three intrudes. "There a three intrudes try to brake in." said Aizen. "Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, and Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow looked at the projection with rage in his eyes, see in arch enemy Ichigo again. Ulquiorra look at the screen and turn his head away and close hid eyes

"**You meet this **_are our enemies_?" ask Aaroniero. "Ridiculous, went you said that we were under attack, I absoom that it was some type of army, this are just a bunch of kids." said Baraggan. "I don't see what the fuss is all about?" said Szayel. "Where the danger?" "I would not underestimate this so called kids." said Aizen. "Others made the same mistake. They're humans who were once label ryoku, some time a go four of them broke into the Soul Society and successful took on the 13th Court Guard Squads." "Is that so." said Rudobon. "That means one of them is missing. Where the four warrior?" "That would be Orhime Inoue." said Ulquiorra. "So they came to have their friend," said Skullak. "I honor the bravery, but they were foolish to come. They are in our domain, out powered and out number." "I have to agree," said Dordoni. "This ninos might be strong, but not strong enough to take on the Espada." Most of the other Espada nodded and agreed.

Then Grimmjow got out of his seat, but was stopped by Skullak grabbed his wrist. Both Espada stared at each other and Skullak said "Don't do some thing foolish Grimmjow. You will have your chance to fight that Ichigo kid later. You just need to be patient." Grimmjow growled, but sat back down. "Member of the Espada as I pointed out to you, we have three enemies. It is unwise to underestimate them, but there is no need become over rot either. All of you will return to you quarters and behave like everything was normal," said Aizen. "Don't be inpatient, just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us and don't be concern. Regarding the situation, as long as you remain calm and stay with me. They are no match for us, we are unstoppable." More of the Espada still didn't trust the whole together thing.

Back with Ichigo and other, they were taking a back form running and talking about some things. When they were finish, they were about to keep going before the three hollow chasing a little girl. Two of them were humanoid, one look like a beetle and the other looked like a scorpion. The last hollow was a giant, purple eel hollow. The little girl they were chasing was wearing a white uniform with a hood.

"A human!" said Ichigo surprised. "No way, There can't be another human live here, that impossible." said. Uryu. Then Ichigo can out of noway and hit the scorpion hollow with his wrapped up sword. "MY SISTER!" yelled the beetle hollow and then Uryu and Chad can to the beetle and eel. Ichigo and other had their weapons pointed and the three hollow, but then the girl said "Stop it. Leave them alone." Ichigo and other look at her and she remove her hood and showed her mask remains. "What did we do to you?" she said. "Stop picking on us will you. Why not just leave us along." "A mask?" said Ichigo a bit surprised. "Then...then are you a hollow?"

After a few minutes the three arrancar and one hollow were bowing to Ichigo and friends. The girls said. "Please leave us alone. We are really sorry. We never thought of our game of eternal tag would cause a misunderstanding. It will not happen again." Ichigo and others look at the girl dumbly and Uryu said. "You mean, you play a game called eternal tag?" "Unfortunately, there is nothing else to do here in Hueco Mundo to pass the time." Said the girl. "Eternal tag?" said Ichigo. "You were crying went you were running away form them." "Sure, Nel is a masochist and it's not fun for Nel, unless Nel is chase to the point where Nel starts crying." Ichigo then hit the beetle in the head and said. "Why are you teaching this kid words like masochist." "What, I'm confused." Said Uryu. "Nel is you name right?"

"That right, Nel is an arrancar and Nel full name is Nel Tu." "An arrancar?" said Ichigo. "That right, oh and this are Nel's brother and sister." "Hi, I'm Nel's older brother, Pesche Guatiche." " I'm the older sister Menoly Mallia." "Brother and sister?" said Chad. "And this guy right here is our pet, his name his Bawabawa." said Nel. "Wait wait wait wait wait," said Ichigo. "You have a question," asked Nel. "Since went did arrancar suddenly have sibling and pets," asked Ichigo. "What do you mean? Arrancar alway had those," said Nel. "In Las Noches, this an arrancar name Yylfofdt Granz and they say that his little brother is an Espada." "Yylfordt?" said Uryu. "Was that one of the arrancar Grimmjow brought with him." Ichigo and Chad shrugged this shoulder, not really sure.

"This is so wield," said Ichigo. "Are you guys sure you are arrancar?" "What are you trying to said," said Nel. "Can't you see this," as he point at her mask remains. "A beautiful cracked arrancar mask." "It's just you seem different for the arrancar that came to the World of the Living," said Ichigo. "Oh, but of course we do," said Nel. "The arrancar that went to the World of the Living are called Numeros." "Numeros? What are they?" asked Ichigo. "Numeros are the guys strong then the Menos Grande. That is before they turn into arrancar," said Nel. "All the Numeros can be identified by two digit numbers and they serve directly under the Espada. The ones pick out to serve the Espada are called Fraccion."

"You guys have some nerve to not call us arrancars," said Nel. "When you look even less like arrancars then we do. You don't have a mask and you wear a black kimono. You are dress more like um." "A Soul Reaper," said Menoly. "Yea like a Soul Reaper," said Pesche. Then the three of them froze. "What is it?" asked Ichigo. "What are you guys anyway?" asked Nel pointing at them. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper." "Uryu Ishida, I am a Quincy." "Yasutora Soda and I'm human."

The the three arrancar started to panicked. "A SOUL REAPER," yelled Nel. "A Quincy and a human," said Pesche. "What are we going to do?" asked Menoly. "You know what this means," said Nel. "Your the bad guys!" the three of them said. "You mean you didn't have any idea at all, who we really were?" asked Ichigo. "That right because you didn't say who you really were," said Nel. "You should of told us for the start," said Pesche. "Bad guys, I can't believe it," said Menoly. "This is terrible," said Nel. "Nel is sure that the bad guys are going to kill us." "No, we are not going to kill you," said Ichigo. "Wow, I was not expecting this at all," said Uryu. "How knew there were arrancars like this," said Chad.

Then Nel and her small group went into a circle and started to whisper to each other, so that Ichigo and friends could not hear. "So Lady Nelliel, this are the one who we are supposed to help," whispered Menoly. "They don't seem that bright." "I agree," whispered Pesche. "They don't know anything about us arrancars. So want do we do?" "Don't worry you two, I have a plan," said Nelliel. "Beside _he_ is about to show up soon, to see if we can get this intrudes to trues us more." All three nodded.

"Oh, Mr. Soul Reaper, if you're not bad guys then play with us," said Nel. "Hu?" said Ichigo confused. "Ok here we go," said Nel as she jumped at Ichigo and took his sword. She ran off and Ichigo not really happy ran after her. Then Pesche and Menoly started to chases Ichigo and behind then, Uryu and Chad are being chased by Bawabawa. After a minute Nel tripped and Ichigo saved her from being accidentally crushed my her friends. This surprised Nel a bit. Ichigo asked if Nel was fine, which she was, but was a bit confused on why a soul reaper would save an arrancar. She then would if Ichigo know about the identity would he still see her as a friend?

Then suddenly everyone show the sand starting to raise and a giant sandman hollow appeared. "It's Runuganga, the guardian of the white sands," said Nel. Runuganga look at the intruder and Nelliel's group and saw Nelliel nod at him, without Ichigo and friends knowing. Runuganga know about the plan, but was to pretend that Nelliel and her group was helping the intruders. "I was just informed only moments ago by Las Noches. That we had intruders," said Runuganga. Then Ichigo stepped forward and bast the sand giant with a Getsuga Tensho.

"Now he toasted," said Ichigo. "That was a sneak attack. That cheating," said Nel. "He's a bad guy," all three of them said. "Shut up, after all I just saved your lives," said Ichigo. "Beside I swung at him head on. It was not a sneak attack." Unfortunately, Ichigo's attack did nothing and the sand hollow regenerated his wound. "You won't even confess to an attempting sneak attack. For this you intrudes must be punish," said Runuganga. Then he attacked creating tornadoes. Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad combined attack and blow the sand giant into sand.

Suddenly Runuganga created an ant's lion pit and came back up. Ichigo ask Nel what his weakens was, but at first Nel still didn't trust Ichigo, but she told him that his weakens was water. Then Runuganga his jaw up and was about to swallow them up, but his was blasted with a ice attack and got frozen and fell over into pieces. Ichigo saw that his friends Rukia and Renji saved them.

Nelliel looked a bit surprised to see more soul reaper showing up. She still pretend to play the scared little girl part, so the new soul reaper would not expected anything. "Rukia and Renj," said Ichigo happy and ran up to them. Only to get punched in the face by both of them. "Are you all right?" ask Uryu. "No, I'm not," answered Ichigo. Then Rukia yelled at Ichigo, caling him an idiot and for leaving them behind and not wait for them, but after forgive him ever thing was fine.

Then Rukia saw Nel's group and ask "Who are they?" "Who type of question is that?" said Nel. " We are Nel Tu." "Pesche Guatiche." "Menoly Mallia." "Together we are..." but went the answered the said three different name and started at disagree with each other with the names. "Well, you get the idea. Their all hollow," said Ichigo. "What idea am I supposes to get?" ask a confused Rukia. Then poor Bawabawa started to cry because he was fell out. They introduce themselves again with their pet, only to still not be right page with each other. "It's time for you guys to be quiet now," said an annoyed Ichigo. Then Ichigo and friends started to walk for to Las Noches, but Nel yelled at them that she would help them gat to Las Noches. So they all got on Bawabawa and ride off to Las Noches. Unknown to Ichigo and friends, Runuganga pooped his head form the sand to watch the foolish intruders fall for the Espada trap.

After a three hour ride, they made to one of Las Noches walls. Ichigo and Renji together broke the wall the found a passageway. Ichigo thanked Nel for help them and Ichigo and friends ran into Las Noches. After went Ichigo and friends was out of side and thier spiritual pressures were far away. Nel was surround by a pink cloud and turn back to her normal form. Both Pesche and Menoly took off their disguises. Nelliel turn to them and said "Thank you form helping. Most you Pesche." Pesche rubbed the back of his head and said "Not problem Lady Nelliel. It was fun and Grimmjow would be happy to know that you are alright." He bow and sonido away to meet back up with Grimmjow and his fellow fraccions. Nelliel look at Menoly and said "You also did a great job too." Menoly felt very happy to help him mistress, but asked "Lady Nelliel can I can why you pick me?" Nelliel said "Because I need Harribel to take my place during the Espada meeting, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-sun are not really goo actors, Ying and Yang are not good at being away from each other, and Loly wouldn't work because over her short temper. So you were the best one to help me." Menoly felt honored to help her Master. Nelliel turn to the tunnel and thought _'Ichigo Kurosaki, you are a truly interesting soul reaper that I would like to have battle with, if you survive later.' _Then both arrancar sonido off back to their domain.

**Well, that it for this chapter. Hope you like Nelliel playing poor innocent girl, just to help Ichigo and friends get to Las Noches fast to meet their doom. Pesche was with Nelliel because Grimmjow want to have one of his fraccion to help her and keep her save. Deep down Grimmjow a big softy and would do any thing to keep Nelliel save, ever though she is two ranks high then him. So next time Ulquiorra will have some more scene time and Ichigo, Uryu and Chad will meet the Privaion, Renji will run a round lose, and Rukia will meet Aaroniero, but with a different out come. So any way please review and have a good New Years.**


	12. Secret and Encounter

**What If**

_Secret and Encounter _

Inside her room Orihime really didn't have anything to do. Just to wait and look out the window at the moon. "That outfit unexpectedly suit you," said Ulquoirra as he came into the room, which freak Orihime a bit. "You scare me! When did you come in?" ask Orihime. "Just this second. Don't fuss over everything," he said. "It's quiet annoying. I have some news. Your friends have come to Hueco Mundo." "Why would they come here?" she asked. "Why you ask," said the 4th. "They have come here to save you. Why else would they choose to come here. They have no other reason."

"So they come here just to save me," said Orihime. "Yes, that right," said Ulquiorra. " But that no longer has any meaning for you. By wearing these clothes you are no longer the person you once use to be. You are one of us now in body and spirit. That is reality Orihime Inoue." "Yes," said Orihime. "Tell me, who does your body and spirit belong to now?" ask Ulquiorra. "I want to hear you said it out loud." "They...They belong to Lord Aizen and for his purpose and use," she said a bit hypnotize.

A bit late, Ulquiorra walk out of the room and thought about Orihime. _"She only hesitated for an instant. She didn't flitch at my question, she a brave girl." _"Well, well, well long at wait we got here," said someone. When Ulquiorra turn around he saw Skullak leaning against the wall. "It looks like you have been spending quiet a bit of time with the girl," he said. "I'm just following Lord Aizen orders," said Ulquiorra as he walked away. "Are you sure or is it that she remind your of 'her'," said Skullak, which made Ulquiorra stop and his eyes widen a bit. "What did you just said?" ask Ulquiorra. Skullak smirked and said, "You should be surprise at what I know about you Ulquiorra. After you left you home as an Adjuchas, you travel around Hueco Mundo it a group, but when your group became Vasto Lorde they were all black and when you evolved you became a white Vasto Lorde and was treated like an outcasted. So you kill them all and journey Hueco Mundo alone, until you met her. She was a beautiful Vasto Lorde you fell for, but sadly she was kill and after that you took away you emotions. After all her name was..." but before Skullak could say anymore. Ulquiorra grabbed Skullak my the neck and slam him in the wall and said, "Don't you dare said her name."

Skullak still smirked and said, "So it seems that you still do have some emotions." He then grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and put it away. He turn away and said, " Just remember your part of the plan Ulquiorra. I don't want you to fail it because of a human girl." Then Skullak sonido away, while Ulquiorra stared at were Skullak was before to turn to walk away. When to turn the corner, he saw his sister Selena, who hear everything and had a sad look on her face. They both stared at each other for a bit, until they desisted to walk away without saying a word. Unknowing to Ulquiorra, Orihime heard everything and became curious about Ulquiorra's past.

Elsewhere, Ichigo and friends found themselves in a room with five different hallways. So the decided to spit up, but before they did, they made a promise that they will return back alive.

With Ichigo, he was running of couple of minutes until he felt a powerful spiritual pressure. He to see the tall and skinny arrancar with a massive blade walking to him. "So you the Soul Reaper that dare to invade use," he said. "Tell me your name." "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and who are you?" he asked. "I'm arrancar 105, Nnoitra Gilga the most powerful arrancar." "105 thats pretty high," said Ichigo. "I thought your numbers only have two digest?" "Yea your right, but I'm a Privaron Espada," said Nnoitra. "A what?" asked Ichigo. "Privaron, it an Espada who lost his place as an Espada, but after I crush you I'll show the others that I'm still the strongest. I'll be an Espada again." Then Nnoitra held up his blade and was about to attack, while Ichigo pull and unwrapped his sword to defend himself.

With Uryu, he was also running until he made in to a room filled will pillars. "So you finally made it," said a voice. Uryu saw a dark-skin arrancar sitting cross leg on one of the pillars. He open his yellow eyes, then appeared before Uryu with sonido and said, "I arrancar 107, Zommari Rureaux. Who are you?" "I'm Uryu Ishida and I am a Quincy." A Quincy, very interesting," said Zommari. "So you know about us?" asked Uryu. "Not that much," said Zommari.

With Chad, he also found himself in a room with rectangle holes in the floor that had blue light coming out. Standing in the middle of the room was a youthful looking arrancar with black hair and lavender eyes. "Well, look like a got a guest," said Luppi as he draw his sword. "Don't worry human I'll end this quick." Chad remained silent, but activated his right arm power.

With Renji, he has been running for several minutes, but it felt like an hour to him. As he ran, unknown to him in the dark corners of the hallway were cameras watching him. Will in his lab, Syazel has been watching Renji for a bit and waiting for the right moment to strike.

With Rukia, she has been running up some stairs until she found a door and went outside. What surprised her was the it was daytime, when she remember that it was night before entering Las Noches and was wondering about it. Then she heard a voice behind her saying, "_Do you want me to explain it to you._" When Rukia turn around she saw no one, but heard the sound of a sonido and saw a arrancar with his back turn and standing in front of some door. "**Come with me,**" said the arrancar and when into the building.

Rukia then followed the arrancar into his dark palace. Then the doors closed behind her and Rukia heard the arrancar said, "**Ah, good. I can finally relax now. Sorry, but I simply cannot stan the sunlight out there. It does not reach in side the palace.**" Rukia turn around to see the tall arrancar standing on a balcony looking down at her. Then the arrancar removed his hand together, showing a right human hand and said, "_Allow me to take off my mask and greet you properly_." Then he remove his mask and hid voice changed. "My name is Aaroniero, Aaroniero Arruruerie. Also know as Espada number nine." Rukia became shocked to see that it was the former Lieutenant of Squad thirteen, Kaien Shiba.

**Sorry about it being short, but next chapter will be longer. So next time will be the Privaron fights. So hope you all like and please review Ok**


End file.
